lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Michael Dawson
| Last= | Flashback1= | Name=Michael Dawson | Alter=unbekannt | Herkunft=New York City, USA | Status=am Leben | Beruf=Bauarbeiter vorher Künstler & Zeichner | GrundAus=Walt abholen | GrundTrip=Mit Walt in die USA zurückkehren | Familie=Walter Dawson - Vater Michaels Mutter - Mutter Walter Lloyd - Sohn | Spoiler= | synchro=Charles Rettinghaus | Images= }} Michael Dawson ist einer der Überlebenden des Mittelteils von Oceanic Flug 815 und hat letztlich die Gefangennahme von Jack, Sawyer und Kate verursacht. Er ist in den ersten beiden Staffeln von Lost ein Hauptcharakter und sein Aufenthaltsort ist bis zur Hälfte der vierten Staffel unbekannt, nachdem er mit seinem Sohn Walt am Ende der zweiten Staffel auf dem Boot der Anderen die Insel verlassen hat. Vor dem Absturz Vor dem Absturz auf der Insel ist Michael Dawson ein Bauarbeiter und aufstrebender Zeichenkünstler. Er lebt mit seiner Freundin Susan, einer aufstrebenden Anwältin, zusammen und das glückliche Paar erwartet schon bald einen neuen Ankömmling in ihrem Leben. Am 24. August wird Walt geboren, der nach Michaels Vater benannt wird. Lange danach zerbricht Susans und Michaels Beziehung jedoch und als sie ein eindrucksvolles Jobangebot in Übersee bekommt, nimmt Susan Walt mit sich und lässt Michael keinen Zugang zu seinem Kind. ]] Im Kampf darum, seinen Sohn wieder zu sehen, wird Michael von seinen gesetzlichen Anrechten enttäuscht, da er zu der Zeit ein geringes Einkommen hat und so seinem Sohn keineswegs den Lebensstandard bieten kann, den Susan ihm bietet. Nach einem hitzigen Telefongespräch geht Michael ohne sich umzusehen über die Straße und wird von einem Auto angefahren. Im Krankenhaus malt Michael Walt eine Postkarte mit einem Cartoon, eine Tradition, die er scheinbar schon seit Jahren pflegt. Während er sich erholt wird Michael von Susan besucht, die ihm erzählt, dass sie all seine Arztrechungen bezahlt hat. Michael stellt ihr Motiv in Frage und sie gibt zu, dass sie möchte, dass er ihr das komplette Sorgerecht für Walt überschreibt und ihrem neuen Ehemann Brian Porter das gesetzliche Fürsorgerecht für ihren Sohn gewährt. Michael lehnt diese Idee voll und ganz ab und leitet eine Schlichtung um Walts Sorgerecht ein. Bei einem juristischen Zusammentreffen sagt Susans Anwältin "Also, für jemanden, der so sehr für seine väterlichen Rechte kämpft, wissen Sie recht wenig über Ihren Sohn, Mr. Dawson." Diese Ansicht zeigt später Michaels Beziehung zu seinem Sohn, da er nie da war, als Walt aufgewachsen ist. Michael verliert sein Sorgerecht und bleibt in Amerika. Später wird er von Brian Porter kontaktiert, der ihm erzählt, dass Susan an einer seltenen Blutkrankheit gestorben ist. Brian besteht darauf, dass Michael das Sorgerecht für Walt zurückbekommt und während Michael denkt, dass es daran liegt, dass Brian sich nichts aus seinem Sohn macht, deutet dieser an, dass Walt anders und seltsam ist. In Australien wird Michael mit Walt wiedervereint und er erzählt ihm, dass er nun auf ihn aufpassen wird. Walt fragt nach Brians Hund Vincent und Michael sagt ihm, dass Brian erlaubt hat, dass er ihn behalten kann. Zusammen gehen sie an Bord von Oceanic Flug 815, doch Michael ist sich unsicher, ob er damit klarkommt, einen Sohn in seinem Leben zu haben. Bevor sie an Bord gehen ruft er seine Mutter an, erzählt ihr von seiner Unsicherheit und bittet sie, sich um Walt zu kümmern. Ihre letztliche Antwort ist unwichtig, da das Flugzeug abstürzt und es für sie so unmöglich macht, auf Walt aufzupassen. Auf der Insel Staffel 1 ]] Nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 wird die neue Beziehung zwischen Michael und seinem Sohn auf die Probe gestellt. Walt kennt Michael erst wenige Wochen und respektiert ihn nicht oder betrachtet ihn deshalb nicht als seinen Vater. Einen Großteil seiner Zeit verwendet Michael darauf, eine Verbindung zu seinem Sohn herzustellen. In der Anfangszeit auf der Insel gerät Michael besonders mit Jin in Konflikt, der auf seine Freundschaft zu Sun eifersüchtig ist (tatsächlich ist Michael der Erste, der erfährt, dass sie Englisch sprechen kann). Die beiden Männer kämpfen außerdem miteinander, als Jin sieht, dass Michael die Rolex trägt, die Jin von seinem Schwiegervater anvertraut wurde. Michael wird auch eifersüchtig, doch in diesem Fall auf die Verbindung, die sich zwischen Walt und Locke bildet. Er steigert sich so sehr hinein, dass er John beschuldigt, unanständige Gründe zu haben, sich mit seinem Sohn anzufreunden. Jedoch scheint es so, als wolle Michael einfach nur, dass Walt ihm die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit wie den anderen Überlebenden widmet. Nachdem er Walt vor einer Attacke eines Eisbären gerettet und ihm die Zeichnungen, die er jedes Jahr für ihn gemalt hat, gezeigt hat, scheint die Beziehung zwischen ihnen zu wachsen. Sein Wille, Walt von der Insel zu bringen ist so groß, dass er beginnt, ein Floß zu bauen. Nachdem sein erstes Floß angezündet wurde, bekommt Michael Hilfe von einem eher undenkbaren Verbündeten, Jin, der ihn bei seinem neuen Entwurf unterstützt. Die beiden werden enge Freunde und schaffen es, ein stämmiges Boot zu bauen, das vier Personen befördern kann. Mit Michael, Jin, Sawyer und Walt an Bord macht sich das Floß auf den Weg, um nach Rettung zu suchen. Jedoch werden sie von einem Boot, dass den Anderen gehört, abgefangen und das Floß wird mit einer Benzinbombe in die Luft gesprengt. Staffel 2 auf dem Floß. ]] Nachdem sie auf das Wrack des Floßes geklettert sind, treiben Michael und Sawyer zurück zur Küste der Insel. Sie finden Jin, der von mysteriösen Personen verfolgt wird (die in Wirklichkeit weitere Überlebende vom Heckteil des Flugzeugs sind). Jedoch sind sich beide Seiten gegenüber misstrauisch und die drei werden in eine Grube geworfen, bis sie von Ana-Lucia befreit werden. Nachdem sie das Lager der Heckteil Überlebenden in der Pfeil-Station besucht haben, macht sich die gesamte Gruppe auf den Weg über die Insel zum Hauptlager. Auf dem Weg rennt Michael weg, um Walt zu finden, doch er wird von Jin und Eko, die ihm versichern, dass sie Walt zurückholen werden, wenn die Zeit reif ist, überzeugt, zurück zu kommen. spricht mit Michael. ]] Michaels Verlangen, Walt wieder zu finden hält an und als er sich mit jemandem, der behauptet, sein Sohn zu sein, via Schwancomputer unterhält, nimmt er zahlreiche Waffen und rennt durch den Dschungel in Richtung Norden der Insel. Er kommt aber nicht weit, wird von den Anderen gefangen genommen und in ihr Lager gebracht. Dort trifft er Ms. Klugh, die ihm mehrere Fragen über Walts Erziehung stellt. Nachdem er fast eine Woche festgehalten und ihm eine Blutprobe abgenommen wurde, wird Michael erlaubt, kurz seinen Sohn zu sehen. Bei der emotionalen Wiedervereinigung wird Walt wieder einmal von seinem Vater getrennt und Michael bleibt in Tränen zurück. Ms. Klugh nutzt diese Emotionen aus und bietet Michael einen Handel an. Wenn er den Anderen befreit, der von seinen Freunden festgehalten wird und Jack, Kate, Sawyer und Hurley zu ihnen bringt, werden sie Walt freilassen. Der verzweifelte Michael stimmt zu, doch er verlangt zusätzlich noch ihr Boot, wenn er tut, was sie von ihm wollen. Michael macht sich auf dem Weg zurück über die Insel und wird von Kate und Jack gefunden. Zurück in der Schwan-Station nutzt er die Gelegenheit, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. , bevor er Libby anschießt]] Um das zu erreichen erschießt er Ana-Lucia, sowie Libby, die im falschen Moment zur Tür hereinkommt. Während Ana-Lucia tot ist und Libby im Sterben liegt, befreit Michael den Anderen, der als Ben bekannt ist und schießt sich selbst in den Arm, um die restlichen Überlebenden zu überzeugen, dass er ein weiteres unschuldiges Opfer ist, das einfach nur Glück hatte. Michael ruft dann die gewünschten Überlebenden zusammen, um "Walt zu retten". Er besteht darauf, es auf seine Art zu machen und lehnt die Hilfe von Sayid ab, der der bei weitem Qualifizierteste für einen Rettungsversuch wäre. Während die meisten Überlebenden diese Geschichte glauben, tut Sayid es nicht und vertraut Jack an, dass er glaubt, dass Michael unter dem Einfluss der Anderen handelt. Obwohl Jack daran Zweifel hat, stimmt er zu, dass nur Kate, Sawyer und Hurley mit auf die Suche gehen sollen. Bevor sie aufbrechen gibt Jack Michael jedoch heimlich eine ungeladene Waffe. enthüllt Michaels Plan der Rettungsgruppe. ]] Draußen im Dschungel treffen Michael und sein Team auf einen großen Vogel, der auf sie hinabstürzt. Michael versucht, ihn reflexartig zu erschießen und stellt fest, dass sein Magazin leer ist. Als Jack ihm anbietet, seine Waffe zu laden, bemerkt Michael, dass Jack seinem Motiv misstrauisch gegenübersteht. Die Gruppe wird von zwei Anderen ausgekundschaftet, von denen einer von Sawyer erschossen wird. Der überlebende Andere rennt von der Gruppe weg, was alle außer Jack und Michael Angst bereitet, dass die Anderen von ihrem Plan erfahren werden. Jack enthüllt dann, dass die Anderen bereits gewarnt wurden und erklärt der Gruppe, dass Michael sie verraten hat. Er entschuldigt sich und bittet um ihr Verständnis, doch keiner von ihnen kann ihm seine Taten vergeben, besonders Hurley, der Michael zwingt seine Schuld an Ana-Lucias und Libbys Tod zuzugeben. Als die Gruppe weiter durch den Dschungel geht, lauern ihnen die Anderen auf und nehmen sie als Geisel. Die Gruppe wird zur Pala-Fähre gebracht, wo Ben seine Autorität als Anführer der Anderen zeigt. auf dem Boot der Anderen]] Er bestätigt, dass Michael sein Wort gehalten hat und gibt ihm Walt und das versprochene Boot. Ben erzählt Michael, er soll mit einer Kompasspeilung von 325 fahren, damit sie Rettung finden. Michael fragt Ben, woher er weiß, dass er den Leuten nicht sagen wird, wo sie waren und Ben antwortet, dass Michael es nicht riskieren wird, dass jemand erfährt, was er getan hat, um seinen Sohn zurückzubekommen. Michael stellt dann verzweifelt die Frage, die allen Überlebenden auf den Lippen liegt: wer sind die Anderen wirklich. Mit der unheilvollen Antwort und einem Grinsen von Ben, dass sie "die Guten" sind, starten Michael und Walt das Boot und verlassen die Anlegestelle. Während Walt zurück auf seine Freunde blickt, die noch immer gefangen sind, blickt Michael nur nach vorne und verlässt die Insel mit seinem Sohn. Selbst nach all dem, was er dafür tun musste, sind die beiden schließlich wieder zusammen. Staffel 4 Außerhalb der Insel Nach mehreren vergeblichen Selbstmordversuchen möchte Michael seinen Sohn Walt besuchen, der mittlerweile bei seiner Großmutter lebt. Michael hat Walt von den Umständen und den Morden an Libby und Ana-Lucia erzählt, woraufhin Walt sich von seinem Vater abgewendet hat. Später wird er von Tom angeheurt auf der Kahana zu arbeiten um so seinen Freunden auf der Insel helfen zu können und seine Taten wieder gut machen zu können. Tom, der die Gesellschaft von Arturo genießt, legt Michael Beweise vor, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Charles Widmore versucht die Insel zu finden. Nachdem er später vergeblich versucht eine Bombe an Bord des Frachters zu zünden, erhält er von Ben genaue Instruktionen, wie er vorzugehen hat und was seine Aufgaben sind. Ben fordert Michael auf, ihm eine Liste von jedem an Bord zu erstellen, sie ihm zu übergeben und dann den Funk und die Maschinen zu deaktivieren, so dass sie nicht auf die Insel kommen können. Auf dem Frachter thumb|left|Michael stellt sich auf dem [[Kahana|Frachter als Kevin Johnson vor. ]] Desmond und Sayid werden von Ray in ihre neue Unterkunft auf der Kahana gebracht, bis sie erkennen das die Wand des Raumes mit enem grossem Blutfleck beschmutzt wurde. Ray erzählt das dies eigentlich bereits gesäubert hätte sein müssen und ruft nach einer Putzkraft. Diese reklammiert zuerst und macht sich dann doch auf den Weg um den Fleck zu bereinigen. Als sein Gesicht enthüllt wird erkennen Sayid und Desmond dass dabei von Michael die Rede war. Michael stellt sich als "Kevin Johnson" vor, und begrüsst die zwei ihm bereits bekannten Gesichter. Sayid und Desmond wollen Michael vorerst nicht enttarnen und grüssen ihn höflich zurück. Michael erscheint und informiert Desmond, dass die Maschinen repariert sind worauf Desmond das Deck verlässt. Jin und Sun reden mit Michael der ihnen seine Situation erklärt. Sun ist überrascht ihn für Ben arbeiten zu sehen, doch er erwidert, dass er nicht für Ben arbeitet, sondern nur versucht wieder gut zu machen was er getan hat. Desmond platzt aus dem Schiff heraus und ruft um Hilfe. Michael, Jin und Sun (die Aaron trägt) folgen ihm in einen Raum voll mit Sprengstoff (C4). Jin sagt Sun, dass sie gehen soll worauf sie aufs Deck zurückkehrt. , Jin und Michael versuchen die Bombe zu enschärfen. ]] Desmond, Jin, und Michael entdecken das C4 auf dem Frachter. Michael findet einen Kanister mit flüssigem Stickstoff und beginnt damit, die Batterie, die mit dem Sprengstoff verbunden ist, zu kühlen. Damit will er Zeit gut machen, während Jin und Desmond den Raum mit dem C4 verlassen. Als Keamy auf der Insel stirbt, erreicht das Sigal von Keamys Gerät zwar die Kahana, aber dank Michael kommt es zu keiner Explosion. thumb|right|[[Christian Shephards Auftritt Du kannst jetzt gehen]] Nachdem die Bombe scharf wird, schickt Jin Desmond weg. Später schickt Michael dann Jin weg, damit er den Helikopter erreichen kann. Michael nimmt ein Flüstern wahr, bevor Christian Shephard plötzlich vor ihm steht, und ihm erklärt "das er jetzt gehen könne". In diesem Moment explodiert die Kahana und geht daraufhin unter. }} Offene Fragen * Wer spricht über den Computer in der Schwan-Station mit Michael? ** Wie konnten er und Walt zurück in die Gesellschaft gelangen? * Ist Michael jetzt einer von den Anderen? (Ja: Mein Name Ist Kevin Jones) ** Erlöste ihn Christian Shephard vor der Detonation, woraufhin er nun doch sterben konnte? }} Dawson, Michael Dawson, Michael Dawson, Michael Dawson, Michael en:Michael Dawson es:Michael Dawson fr:Michael Dawson it:Michael Dawson nl:Michael Dawson pl:Michael Dawson pt:Michael Dawson